


Blue

by justinlovesart



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinlovesart/pseuds/justinlovesart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

At the baths, these days, Brian Kinney favored the Blue Room: it had to do with the light being easier on the eyes. More restful. Besides, it made everyone look younger.

The blowjob he was lazily directing was effective but predictable, and he found himself wondering if he could come and fall asleep at the same time, when he was distracted by a muffled groan coming from across the room, followed by a loud suck and a smacking of lips.

He looked up to see a blond kid on all fours still licking around the corners of his mouth (in the same way that Gus would sometimes stick out his tongue to reach for the last of his chocolate spread) then arch backwards, eyes tightly shut, squeezing a leg to encourage the man who was fucking him from behind.

It didn’t take long, because the kid seemed to like it hard and fast, if the short, breathy sounds coming from somewhere inside his throat were any indication. They were now the only real noise in the room, Brian realized, beside the slapping of flesh against flesh. A quick glance around the room told him that while nobody had interrupted what they were doing, they all seemed to be waiting to see how the blond would finish before finishing themselves.

The man who’d been fucking him with such relish (Brian was sure he’d had him before, and for some reason this gave him a sense of satisfaction) reached for the kid’s cock, only to have his hand swatted away like an annoying fly. Not that it mattered, because he came after only a few more thrusts. The blond allowed him a few moments of respite - of heavy breathing and touching all over his back, now glistening with silvery sweat – before taking hold of his own dick, still gorged and fully erect.

On his knees, he opened his eyes, reflecting their very own shade of sex-hued blue.

He looked around the room, as if catching his breath. His gaze rested a moment longer on Brian, who caught the hint of a smile and smirked back at him, starting again to pay attention to the blowjob he’d been nursing for the last few minutes.

Cock still in hand, the kid wiped the sweaty blond bangs off his forehead with the back of his other hand, tucked the most unruly hair behind his ears, stood up and walked to a clean corner of the tiled wall. He studied it carefully, as if taking its measure, then he jerked off a couple of times before spraying his jizz all over it, with a wide, elegant flourish.

Brian came, too.

The kid took a step back and looked intently at his work, tilting his head left andright, and nodding lightly. When he was happy with what he saw, he started to leave the room.

“A Justin Taylor original,” he whispered, as he walked past Brian. Just loud enough for him to hear his name.


End file.
